The Austrian Curl reuploaded
by Rosewitch97
Summary: This is what happens when Prussia decides to see if Austria's curl is like Italy and Romano's. Don't own the pictures


I looked up from the book that I was engrossed in moments before to see Prussia standing in front of me. My irritation spiked. 'Why couldn't this brain dead idiot leave me alone?' I thought. Out loud I said, "What the hell do you want Prussia?"

The albino smiled mockingly and sat at my feet without saying a word. My eyebrow twitched as I grew more annoyed.

"Spit it out you nit-wit. What do you?"

I heard a slight laugh come from my feet the he said, "I know that both the crazy Italians' curls do some…" Prussia paused to find the right word. "Interesting things. What I want to know is does your curl do the same thing?"

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. This had become my worst nightmare. Prussia knew about out of here quick before he can figure out I'm lying.'

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about," I said as I stood up and carefully made my way around the Prussian sitting at my feet. "I don't know what those freakish curls do nor do I want to know so if you'll excuse me. I have more important things to do that talk with you. Like managing my amazing country."

Prussia's eyes narrowed in uncertainty. I didn't stick around to see if he believed me or not. I turned around and made a beeline for the door. Unfortunately for me Prussia didn't believe me. Right as I was opening the door he came up behind me and closed it. "I think you're lying to me Austria. But there's only one way to tell for sure. Let me touch your curl. If you're telling the truth and that curl doesn't do anything then you have nothing to lose."

'I can't allow him to touch my curl. If he does I'll never live it down. I have to distract him.' I turned around to find Prussia inches away from my. He was so close that I could easily see the mocking light in his red eyes. "There is something to lose, time. Something you seem to have a lot of now that you're not even a country anymore. I don't have time to let you do strange things to my hair now _move_."

Prussia smiled at me and shook his head. "I'm not letting you leave until you let me touch your curl which means you're wasting more time arguing with me."

'He has a point.' I thought. I had hoped that commenting on the fact that he wasn't a country anymore would distract him but it seems Prussia had accepted the fact that he's no longer a country and isn't bothered by it anymore.

"I said no Prussia. Now move out of my way." I gave him a good push on the chest but it didn't move him. Because I was up against the door with him right in front of me I have no room to get enough movement to put any power into my push. As long as Prussia was so close to me I couldn't push him away.

A mischievous smile formed on Prussia's face. Before I had time to do anything about it his had reached up and took a hold of my curl. I let out a small gasp as his hand came in contact with my sensitive curl. After the first shock however I didn't let another sound escape my lips as his hand continued it fondle my curl. I could not however stop myself from shaking.

"Do you have your proof now?" I asked as best I could, though I still sounded rather breathless.

Prussia smiled and pulled on my curl again. This time I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips as a wave of pleasure washed through my body. My legs gave out from under me and I slid down to the floor with Prussia following, _still_ holding my curl.

Prussia laughed and pulled on my curl. I didn't moan this time but I did flinch. "I don't think you were telling me the truth Austria. I think this little curl is just like the Italians' pleasure center."

I looked up at Prussia uncertainly. "What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to have to make you pay for commenting of me not being the awesome country I used to be and the fact that you lied to me."

I looked at him in disgust. "You can't be serious. We're both men!" I exclaimed.

The perverted Prussian pulled hard on my curl. I yelped and just managed to stifle a moan. "I'm very serious Austria," He said. He leaned forward and took my curl into his mouth. When I tried to push him away he took both my hands and held them above my head. Using his free hand he on buttoned my shirt. All while sucking on my curl.

I could no longer hold in the moans that were desperate to escape my mouth. "Aaahh. You bastard," I moaned.

Prussia chucked around my curl and the vibrations cause another wave of pure ecstasy to assault my body. I bucked my hips and let out another moan. 'When this is over I'm sooo going to let Hungry kill him with her frying pan.'

Prussia's mouth finally let go of my curl only to make its way down to my mouth. As his lips crashed into mine he tried to force is tongue into my mouth. I locked my teeth and wouldn't allow him access. When he couldn't get what he wanted he reached up and gave my curl a firm tug. I gasped and he used that moment to get his tongue inside my mouth. After he had thoroughly explored my mouth he moved back just enough so I could breath.

I gasped for breath and shook violently. "What's wrong Austria? You should enjoy this. I don't normally allow my awesome self to do this to others. I don't want my awesomeness to rub off on them," Prussia said when he noticed I was giving him the evil eye. If I had laser vision right then he would have holes the size of Texas in him.

"You son of a-"my words were cut short as Prussia kissed me a second time. This time the kiss wasn't as demanding. It was almost playful.

"Now, now Austria. Let's not use such foul language. I'm going to make you enjoy this weather you want to or not," as he said those words Prussia reached down and grabbed my erection through my pants.

I growled as pure anger wash through my head. 'How dare he touch me? ME, Austria!' I thought.

I started squirming and twisting trying to loosen his grip on my arms. I managed to get one arm free before Prussia reach up and grabbed it; bring it up above my head again. He held onto my wrists with both hands as I thrashed and bucked. He kept holding on until I had tired myself out. I slumped back down to the floor panting.

Once he was sure I wasn't faking my exhaustion he gathered my wrist back up into one of his hands and reached down to his waist. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I heard the sound of his belt being undone. Prussia reached up and tied my wrist together with his belt. He then tied the belt to the door knob to ensure my hands stayed above my head.

I finally resigned myself to the fact that Prussia was going to have his way with me. With me hands bound there was nothing I could do to stop him. Prussia nodded his head at his handy work. He then moved to nip at my neck. I gasped and he bit down on my neck hard enough to bruise nut not enough to draw blood. 'Great, now I'm going to have hickeys too.' I thought just as Prussia pinched my nipple.

"Don't do that. I'm not a woman," I told him half heartedly knowing already that he didn't care.

"Just because you're not w woman doesn't mean you don't feel anything here," he said as he pinched my nipple again.

I flinched. Luckily for me Prussia got tired of playing with that area of my body before I let out another moan. I would never tell him but my nipples were one of my more sensitive spots. Of course if he knew that he would never leave them alone.

Not so lucky for me though was the fact that after Prussia got tired of playing with my nipples me became intrigued by my crotch. He unzipped my pants and made quick work of taking them off. My underwear soon followed until I was sitting in front of him naked. I blushed in embarrassment and pulled my legs together to try and hide my erected cock.

"Oh no you don't," Prussia said as he pulled my legs apart. He positioned himself between my legs to make sure they stayed open. He grabbed my erection and began to stroke it. I froze up. I knew that if I moved now I would get lost in the ecstasy. When Prussia didn't get a reaction from me he pulled that damn curl again. If only it didn't hurt so much I would have cut the thing off years ago. Now look what it's gotten me into.

Prussia yanked _really_ hard on my curl and I let out a loud moan. I bit down on my lip to try and keep the moans inside but he knew just what to do to cause immeasurable pleasure. I was beginning to drown from being assaulted from both the curl and my cock. They both just felt_ soooo_ good and it took every ounce of control I had not to give in right then and there.

Prussia kissed my lip softly and whispered, "Stop biting your lip. You're hurting yourself. If it feels good then just admit it and enjoy the pleasure. Stop fighting it so much."

I licked my lips and did in fact taste the salty iron taste of blood. "You don't understand. I'm a proud country who can't give in to someone like you who isn't even a country anymore," I said, practically begging him to let my go.

"I'm not doing this to the country Austria. I'm doing this to you, Roderich. This has nothing to do with the pride of your country," Prussia whispered softly into my ear before he did the one thing that brought me over the edge. He moved down and took my cock into his mouth. The moaned louder than I've ever moaned before and bucked my hips trying to get into rhythm with his head movement. I finally gave in when he reached up once more and began stroking my curl. I hardly had any strength left to moan again.

Prussia let go of my cock just before I climaxed. Leaving me rather uncomfortable while he undid his pants. Wait, undid his pants?! My eyes widened and I began trying to scoot through the door. "You're not going to put that," I nodded towards Prussia's rather large, hard cock. "Inside of me are you?"

"Of course I am. You thought I wouldn't go all the way with you. Once the awesome Prussia starts something, he finishes it," he said as he crouched between my legs and stuck one of fingers where fingers were never meant to go.

I gasped and tried to wiggle away from the intrusion but I nowhere to go. Prussia waited until had time to get used to his finger before he stuck in a second one. I bit down on my lip again and moaned out of pain and pleasure. Prussia smiled slightly when he heard me moan and began to move his fingers.

"Oh god, Prussia stop… no more… I can't take it anymore," I moaned as he began to scissor his finger to widen and loosen my tight hole. He laughed at my plea for mercy and stuck in a third finger. This caused me the cry out in pain. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Shhh. It's okay. It'll be better once I find your spot," Prussia said.

I wanted to ask him what he meant when he hit it; my prostate gland. I bucked off the floor, cried out once more, and came. Prussia removed his fingers from inside me and gave me a minute to enjoy the glow that came after my orgasm. Once my panting had calmed down enough that he thought that I was ready Prussia lifted up my legs and thrust his cock into me. I screamed in agony at the pain of have my ass fucked.

"Relax, Austria. It'll be better soon. You just have to get used to it," Prussia grunted as he got used to my tightness.

'How could it get better? It hurts so much,' I thought. I felt fresh tears roll down my face. "Take…it…out…Prussia…please," I sobbed.

Prussia shook his head and began to move. At first the pain his movement cause was unbearable but as he continued to thrust into me the pain slowly faded. Just as I was beginning to get used to it Prussia pounded into my really hard. I let out a cry and spasmed as he hit my prostate gland again. I moaned and cried as he hit it over and over again. I noticed through the haze of lust that Prussia's movements had begun to get erratic. He grabbed a hold of my curl and came inside me. Both the stimulation from grabbing my curl and coming inside my made me orgasm one last time.

Prussia sat me back on the ground and removed himself. I slumped over in exhaustion and panted. Prussia untied my wrists and picked me up bridle style. I let him do this only because I didn't even seem to have the energy left to close my eyes. He took to my room and as soon as my head hit the pillow I sunk into unconsciousness.

When I woke up the next day Prussia was nowhere to be found but I vowed that I would get him back; with interest.


End file.
